Nothing Feels Worse than a Broken Heart
by KingBey
Summary: "I HATE YOU TONY, I hope you ROT in hell" Steve finished. "Have a nice life Tony" he said. "And oh yeah, Happy anniversary" he said, is voice cracking. He hung up the phone on Tony and sat at the edge of the bed and stared at the wall before bursting into tears. "Nothing feels worse than a broken heart" he whispered. (Rating may go up!) Steve/Tony, Tony/Clint
1. Chapter 1: Cheating Games

Nothing Feels Worse than a Broken Heart

A/N: So I wrote this chapter in Earth Science class because my teacher was absent. So tell me what you think and if its good then I will continue!

Chapter 1: Drunken Sorrows

Tony sat at the bar and stared at the wall. He knew that he'd done it this time. Many people have told him to go to hell but this person had meant it. He just stared at the air while he sat and drank his liquor. Then he felt such an anger at himself and he picked up the bottle and threw it at one of the glass doors. They both shattered upon impact.

He put his hands on the counter and his grimace turned into a very sad face. He tried to get up from the bar stool but he fell off of the stool and onto the floor. He hit the floor and cried. He tried to stand up again but the alcohol pulled him down. He started to cry in a fetal position and thought about what happened just a few hours ago.

It was a beautiful night and that was Steve and Tony's one year anniversary. The booze and the women and men flirting with him had Tony in a very good mood. He was looking for Steve when he saw Clint standing there looking like a Greek god. Tony was so drunk he couldn't tell and didn't care. He walked up to him and began to flirt with a super-drunk Clint. After some flirting and some dirty talk, they were on their way up the steps to the living room.

When they got back, they immediately continued with the affair. They started in the Living Room and moved to the kitchen and finally hit the master bedroom. Steve himself had returned to get his gift for Tony. He saw clothes on the floor and his face hit confusion. "Tony" he called out. No answer. He walked toward the steps and heard moaning and instantly knew it was Tony. He ran up the steps three at a time and almost Kicked down the door. And what he saw broke his heart in two.

Tony and Clint were having drunken sex and Tony hadn't even noticed him. He just happened to turn around and saw Steve look at him with pure disgust on his face. "It's not what it looks like" was all Tony could say. Before Tony could even get out of the room, Steve was half way down Stark Tower and almost out of the door. He finally got inside and rode his bike away from the crime scene. He got to a hotel in New Jersey and stayed in there for the night. He lied on the bed and cried his eyes out. His phone continued to ring like crazy but he ignored it because he knew it was Tony. He called twice more before Steve decided to pick up. He had had enough of Tony's bullshit.

"Steve, Finally! I'm so glad you…" "Save it, Tony" Steve interupped. "You continue to think that everything is about you right. You're gonna go cheat on me with FUCKING CLINT but did you even realize what today was? It was our ONE-YEAR ANNI-FUCKING-VERSARY AND YOU RUINED IT FOR ME!" Steve was not holding back. He was actually crying at this point. "YOU REALLY DID IT THIS TIME, TONY!" "I HATE YOU TONY, I hope you ROT in hell" Steve finished. "Have a nice life Tony" he said. "And oh yeah, Happy anniversary" he said, is voice cracking. He hung up the phone on Tony and sat at the edge of the bed and stared at the wall before bursting into tears. "Nothing feels worse than a broken heart" he whispered.

A/N: So tell me what you think yall! KingBey out ;-)


	2. Chapter 2: Arianna Finds Out

A/N: Heyy everyone! So because I got some positive feedback (follows and like one reviewer (shout out giggle-like-crazy!)). Here is chapter two! And here's a little back story on my OC Arianna Stark. She's 24 and is Tony's cousin. She knows how to deal with Tony and often hits him hard to shut him up. She is outspoken, curses way too much, loves music (she sings) and is very "abusive" lol. She is crazy and ghetto and is not afraid of anything.

Chapter 2: Arianna Finds Out

Tony instantly knew it was Steve and knew he was caught but didn't want to believe it. But he just had to turn around and saw Steve so heartbroken. He instantly got off Clint.

"It isn't what it looks like" he spoke but mentally slapped himself. Steve started to run and Tony wanted to chase after him but he knew that it was over. Tony got up and picked up some sweats and pulled them on and ran toward him. When he got to the living room, Steve was already gone. He picked up his cell phone and called Steve. One call then turned into three which turned into ten. When his call was finally answered, he frantically spoke on the phone but when Steve cut him off, he knew it was over.

"I'm sorry" he said when Steve hung up. Clint slowly snuck into the bathroom and put his clothes on and went to his room and locked the door. He sat on the floor and put his head in his hands. He should've stopped himself and Tony. Now Steve probably hated him. He sat on the floor and looked at the wall with tears beginning to fall. Clint didn't want to believe it but he was in love with Tony.

Meanwhile at the party downstairs, Arianna Stark, Tony's cousin, had to call Tony and Steve up.

"Hey, Everyone!" "Thank you so much for coming on behalf of Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and the rest of the Avengers." "So now introducing the men of the night, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers."

The audience applauded and waited for the couple. But no one showed up.

"Tony Stark and Steve Rogers" she exclaimed while completely irritated. Still no one showed up.

"So um... I'm sorry um... well moving on" Arianna spoke through the mic who was now extremely annoyed right now.

"Well in 15 minutes, The live performances will start and

until then enjoy the music and the food" Arianna said.

She then almost jumped off the stage with the most twisted face ever.

"I'm going to skin them ALIVE" she said calm but was deadly serious.

She walked to the private elevator and got in. When she reached Tony's floor, she walked in to see Tony in the floor crying and drunk past help.

"Tony, what happened in here" she spoke compassionately.

She kneeled on the floor because she didn't want to get her Roberto Cavalli dress ruined in alcohol. I would have been a critical situation. She rubbed his back as he spoke up.

"I-I c-cheat-ted on St-eve" he stuttered through in between sobs.

She looked at him long and hard and blankly before slapping the living shit out of him. He literally flew upwards and all the tears dried quickly.

"What the HELL" he screamed.

"WHY IN THE NAME OF SHIT WOULD YOU CHEAT ON A MAN AS FUCKING GOOD AS STEVE?" She screamed at him.

"Who was it, because I know it was someone here" she said.

"Clint" he said barely above a whisper.

"Who" Arianna screamed.

"Clint" he spoke again. That earned another blank stare from Arianna. Before she could do anything else, her best friends Brielle and Monét came up the steps.

"This isn't over" she whispered and she went to her room with her friends so they could change.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Steve looked at the television screen as he flipped through the channels. He stopped at a channel that had on an over-tan short woman and a taller woman with HUGE boobs fighting with another girl. He instantly flipped the channel after hearing so many bleeps. "What is the world coming to" he asked. He then changed the channel to a news channel and saw something he didn't want to... He saw Tony at a press conference stumbling through something. Then he remembered, today was the anniversary of Iron Man's first real appearance. He felt the feelings rise again and he tried his best to cover them but he was so sad that he busted out crying again. So to take his mind off of things, he turned back to the channel with the orange girls fighting with another girl. He sighed and

just watched the show until he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Tensions Rise

A/N: I know it's short so to be nice, I'm giving you chapters 3 & 4 today! Yayyyy. And to everyone that reviewed, thank you so much I'm so happy that you guys love my story!

Chapter 3: Tensions Rise

The next morning, everyone but Tony, Steve, and Clint showed up for breakfast. No one really thought anything of it but only one person knew, Arianna. But Natasha was close to figuring out. She was not stupid. She added two and two quickly and figured out that Tony slept with Clint and Steve knows and left and Arianna knows but isn't saying anything. Thats why she's so quiet.

Disrupting Natasha's train of thought was Tony mumbling about something.

"Morning" he mumbled.

"Morning" everyone else chirps.

"Mmmm" Arianna grunted before turning toward her coffee. Tony looked at Arianna guiltily before turning toward the coffee machine.

"So where's Steve" Natasha asked. Tony didn't answer. Instead he grabbed his coffee and walked back toward his bedroom.

"Well," Bruce began. "We have a SHIELD meeting today so lets head out."

Bruce went to get Tony and Clint and Natasha, Arianna and Thor went to change. When Bruce walked in Tony's room he saw a puddle of throw up, and broken glass.

"Jesus, Tony" he spoke. But he was already in the shower. So he figured Tony knew about the meeting and went to Clint's room. When he walked in he saw Clint wrapped in a blanket, with his eyes open and his bow and quiver in hand.

"There's a SHI..." "I know" he snapped. And Bruce didn't take it to heart. He had just nodded and left the room. Everyone met up on the roof including Tony and Clint. They didn't acknowledge each other at all. Tony had his Armor on and closed the faceplate so no one would see his face. He started his boot jets when the Quinjet showed up. "Meet you on the other side" he spoke before jetting toward the Helicarrier.

Clint looked up at him secretly before boarding the quinjet.


	4. Chapter 4: The Helicarrier

A/N: Hey! Told you I was gonna post again today because Chapter 3 is very short. So here it is!

Chapter 4: The Helicarrier

Tony got there before everyone else (Which was a first!). He sat and tried to converse with a tired and Annoyed Nick Fury but got threatened so he shut up. When everyone else walked in he opened his mouth.

"Hey, what took you so long?" he joked.

He laughed out loud until he saw Steve come in behind them. Tony had just looked at him before walking toward him. He went to hug him but Steve swerved him and walked right passed him. He sat at the head of the table and next to him sat Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Tony and Arianna in order around the table. Lucky for Arianna, she got to sit in the middle of Tony and Steve.

She sighed before sitting. Nick Fury began to speak about something but Arianna was NOT paying attention. Natasha looked at Arianna and she looked back.

"I know you know" Arianna mouthed. Natasha gave her a fake "I don't know what you're talking about" look. Arianna gave her a straight face before glancing at Tony, Steve and Clint. Natasha cracked a small smile before nodding her head as to say "Bathroom." Arianna nodded and stood up with Natasha and walked toward the bathroom and so did Arianna.

During the whole meeting Clint avoided Steve's glare. Tony tried to inch toward Steve. Nick saw that nobody was paying attention.

"Clint, you have perfect skills for this mission" Nick said.

"For stealing boyfriends?" Steve asked. Clint shrunk in his seat. Bruce and Thor however were very confused.

"I didn't steal him" Clint shot back weakly.

"THEN WHAT DID YOU DO" Steve boomed.

"I didn't steal him, he came to me!" Steve looked at Clint before he literally jumped across the table and punched him in the face. Clint fell back and rolled over. Because he is a SHIELD agent he used his training for this. "Big mistake, Captain" Clint spoke and unfolded his bow and activated his quiver. He was just about to shoot him before Tony stood in front.

"Just stop" he screamed.

"Why should I, you caused this" Clint said.

Steve looked at Tony before walking out. "Steve, I-" He held his hand up to stop Tony from talking. "Don't ever speak to me again" Steve barely whispered. He walked out of the room and soon walking turned to running and his poker face turned to tears as he ran. But what he didn't see was the wet floor sign and he slipped right through and knocked his head on a metal pipe. He fell down and was unconscious within seconds.


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontations

Chapter 5: Confrontations

**A/N: Really short but may break your heart! Make sure to review because FanFiction has made it easier to review now! (Disclaimer: This would be a part of the Avengers Movie…)**

Steve woke up in his old room in the Helicarrier. He sat up and someone handed him water.

"Drink it" Natasha said. "What happened" he asked before gulping down the water.

"You were crying so hard and running so fast that you slipped and hit your head really hard" Tony said coming out of the corner. Steve looked at Tony with disgust and didn't respond.

"Is Clint okay" he went to ask Natasha but she had slipped out of the room before they could notice. "That sneaky bitch" he said in his head but then cursed himself for cursing.

"Steve, talk to me" Tony said. Steve didn't move. Tony reached out to touch him but Steve swatted his hand away.

"Steve, I'm sorry just look at me! Talk to me please!" Steve glanced up at Tony and saw his eyes were watery. Maybe he really was sorry. "I'm so sorry. I wanna take back yesterday so much but..." Steve silenced him by putting a finger on his face. Steve knew that Tony would never intentionally hurt him but he couldn't bring himself to trust him again. Especially around Clint. Steve cupped Tony's face and began to speak.

"I Love You, Tony but I just can't bring myself to trust you after this." Tony began to sob and Steve put a finger on his lips and began wiping tears away. "I hope you can understand Tony" he said close to sobbing.

"But, I can change" he sobbed. But Steve shook his head. "I'm sorry" Steve said. Tony looked down and sobbed before looking up at Steve and left the room. He went to the hangar with his suit. He needed to fly.


	6. Chapter 6: Crash & Burn

A/N: Longer and more drama (Kind of filler though…) But there will be a teeny tiny little surprise for Hawkeye fans and also Avengers fans completely! Enjoy, Read, and Review!

Chapter 6: Crash & Burn

Tony suited up and flew out of the Helicarrier, sight blinded by tears. He was so upset and began to fly at speeds that were way faster than any other time he flew. He made a swift turn and almost knocked into a building. JARVIS continued to warn him about thus but Tony didn't listen. But then he looked back because he heard police sirens, and he didn't see where he was going and crashed right into the Chrysler Building. Tony fell a few stories but began to fly again. He didn't notice the rocket launcher that was being pointed on him. He was shot with a rocket and he fell right from the sky and hit the buildings as he fell and crashed and hit the ground with a loud crash and an explosion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Clint went to his room to think about what happened between him and Tony and how he fell in love with someone who considered their sex as a one night stand. He knew just as well as anyone that Tony was in love with Steve, but Clint thought that he was the wrong person. Clint thought that Steve wasn't always accepting of Tony and his antics but Clint thought that Tony was perfect and that they would be perfect together.

"I'm gonna tell him" Clint said building up courage in every word. He opened up his door and walked down the hall toward Tony's room. Half way to his room Fury sent out a message.

"Avengers, Iron Man has been in a horrible crash. Meet me at the SHIELD hospital." Clint gasped in horror.

He quickly walked toward the Jet prepared and saw the rest of the gang, including Steve. Steve shot him a dirty look before turning toward Bruce who was worried. Despite how annoying and self-centered he was, Tony was Bruce's best friend. Tony gave him so much that he missed. A home, food, a lab to work in, and something he needed most of all, a friend. They all boarded the Jet and flew to the specialized hospital for SHIELD.

Arianna sat next to Clint and across from Steve and Natasha. She watched as Clint tried his best to avoid Steve's mean glare. He looked down at the ground and tried his hardest not to pay attention to Steve. The rest of the ride was pure awkward silence and Arianna hated awkward silences so she turned on her phone and played music.

The Quinjet landed in NYC at the specialized SHIELD hospital for personnel and The Avengers. They left the jet and went toward Tony's room in the hospital. When they reached the room Arianna stepped up to the nurse.

"How is he" she asked. "Well, he has a broken arm, two broken ribs, several severe burns, and both his legs are broken. And for visitors only one at a time" the nurse spoke.

Arianna thanked the nurse and turned to explain his injury's to the rest of the group. "Who's going first?" They decided on Natasha so she walked in but he was sleeping so she only stayed for five minutes before leaving. The whole entire group walked in but Steve. He walked in and prepared for the worst.

"Hey, Tony" Steve plastered a fake.

"Hey, Cap" he replied looking out the window. Steve's heart sank. He called him Cap in battle only.

"How are you feeling" The blond captain said awkwardly.

"Fine" Tony bluntly muttered.

"Good" Steve said. Steve and Tony could both feel the major tension between them since their fight on the helicarrier. Steve did his best not to break down and cry and kiss Tony sweetly and tell him that it would be alright, but he just couldn't so he put his hand on Tony's shoulder but Tony was still looking outside the window. But he could have sworn, Tony's body relaxed when he was touched. But he still took his hand back and left the room. Steve was about to break down but remembered that the rest of the group was outside.

"Is everything okay?" Natasha asked. Steve plastered a fake smile on and replied.

"Yeah, everything is cool." Steve trailed behind the rest as they travelled back to Stark Tower. But he travelled back with a dead spirit and a broken heart.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Somewhere deep underground in New York City, in an underground bunker, a phone rang. There was a lot of cursing before the phone was picked up.

"Barton" he spoke. "Yes, I need you for a job." "What kind of job." "Executing the Avengers one by one including your brother Clint Barton" the mysterious voice spoke. "How am I supposed to trust you" Barney spoke. "Oh that's for me to know and you to find out" The Mysterious voice spoke before hanging up.


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

A/N: Yes, It was Barney Barton! And two more Major antagonists are introduced at the end. (The end is pretty half ass because it was rushed.) But things are about to get REAL in this story! Thank you everybody who reviewed and I need y'all to continue to review! And I know this is late but WHO SAW THE IRON MAN 3 TRAILER?

Clint got to his room in Stark Tower and flopped down on his bed. He was such a coward. He had the perfect opportunity to tell Tony he loved him, but he chickened out. But then he realized that he was only embarrassed because the rest if the group was there. So, Hawkeye decided that he was going to go visit

Tony later tonight and tell him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Steve barely closed the door in his room before he let the tears fall. Hit the wall and slid down and sobbed. He sat in the floor and just in that position and cried. He woke up on the cold hard wood floor, six hours later. He looked at his clock. 11:07 it read. He stood up and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stripped himself of his clothes. He stepped in and let the nice and hot droplets hit his back. He looked at the tiles on the wall before crying again. He'd been contemplating after Tony said I could change and he'd finally decided. "I'm gonna go see Tony and take him back."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Clint quickly got dressed and looked at the clock. 11:07. He smiled at the clock so he got dressed and snuck out of his room. He walked into the main area before walking toward the private stairs. He ran down the steps four at a time before he got far enough to use the elevator. Five minutes later he was in a cab and on his way to the hospital. He paid the guy and walked into the SHIELD hospital. Because he was SHIELD personnel, he didn't need a visitors pass. He walked straight toward Tony's room. He opened up his door slowly to see Tony in his bed watching TV.

"Hey, Clint" he said, eyes still glued to the television screen.

"I need to talk to you" he muttered. Tony's heart hit the bottom of the earth. "I-I'm in love with you" Clint confessed.

Tony looked at him in half shock/half guilt. "I mean who isn't in love with me after sex" Tony joked trying to lighten the mood. "I've had all kinds of girls say thh..."

Tony was interrupted by Clint smashing their lips together. Tony's eyes opened up two miles wide as he kissed Clint. But after five seconds, Tony melted. He couldn't believe it, but he was slowly falling for Clint. They both wrestled their tongues together and struggled for dominance but Tony was pretty banged up.

When the kiss finally broke, Clint smiled at Tony who grinned back. Tony could fill the void with Clint. He told himself he didn't need Steve but he knew that was not the case.

"Clint, I think I've fallen too" he said with a fake smile. But he didn't mean in love with Clint, he meant he's fallen and he can't get up.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Barney arrived at the warehouse on the californian coast. He walked inside and saw a figure with a red head and another human that wore a weird green robe. He was spotted by them and was told to come.

"Barney Barton, I am Johann Schmidt" said the figure with the red skull. "But better known as the Red Skull." "And I am Zhang Tong, also known as The Mandarin." "And your needed to take out a target" The Mandarin spoke. "Clint Barton."


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontations Part 2

**A/N: I know it's been a while but you probably wouldn't have this chapter if it weren't for my 2 week absence. But I'm back on regular schedule (Sort of seeing as I normally post on Fridays and its Sunday… also look for chapter nine this Friday). So make sure you review this story y'all and I know Arianna is funny (She is me trapped in a fanfiction and a woman's body) and has been absent for a while but look for her in coming chapters!**

Steve turned the shower off and got a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and walked out. He quickly got dressed and left his room. He opened up the door to the steps and walked downstairs. Because he is a super soldier, he got down the steps, hours faster than a regular person. He hailed a cab and before he knew it, he was outside of the hospital.

He walked straight toward Tony's room. Before he walked in he looked through the window of his room and saw him kissing Clint. His heart fell and shattered. He was ready to turn around and run away. But Steve decided to face his fears and go see Tony and confront Clint.

"Am I interrupting something" Steve spoke with a hardened face. "Is there something you need, Cap" Clint snapped. "Yes" He snapped back. "I want to know why" Steve spoke angrily. "Why Tony?" "I told you I didn't go him he came to me" Clint snapped back. "Tony wouldn't" Steve said with tears brimming. "Well, I did" Tony interrupted rudely. Steve thought his hearing was failing him, that his 70 years were catching up with him. "I'm sorry Steve" Tony said. Steve just stared at Tony with a blank face like one of the ones that Arianna would give him. Tony tried to avoid his gaze but that was the only thing he could see. "I hope you and Clint are happy together" Steve said with a fake smile, finally speaking up. "I hope you will be as happy as we were those days." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room and got to the bathroom before breaking down. He hit the ground and cried until he fell asleep.

Meanwhile back in Tony's room he looked down at his lap. Clint walked over to him again and cupped his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, Tony" Clint said. "I can't help how I feel and when you came to me that night, I felt like… I was finally getting my prayers answered" Clint explained. "I don't want you to feel like I ruined your perfect relationship with Steve, I just didn't know how to make peace with my…" Tony interrupted him by pulling him in for a kiss. It was long and passionate. When they pulled back, Clint pressed his forehead to Tony's and smiled. Tony gave him a smile and patted the bed on the empty space next to him. Clint smirked before getting into the bed next to his new boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9: Mission Time

**A/N: Hey Y'all! I know that I'm late because it's only Sunday and I should have posted Friday but the good news is that you guys get Chapter 9! (And maybe chapter 10 if I type it fast enough to post it!) But anyway I want to thank everyone for reviewing this story! I Love yall and make sure you tell other people to check this story out and my other story "Drunk on Love" a songfic based on the song Drunk on Love by Rihanna. Happy Reading (And Reviewing)! **

Chapter 9: Mission Time

Steve woke up and saw he was in his own bed in Stark Tower. He sat up in the bed and looked up and saw six eyes staring angrily at him. "Where were you."

Arianna snapped obviously aggravated. "I-I went to see Tony" he coughed out. Bruce handed him water before standing where he was again. "Why?" Arianna said loosening up. "I wanted to take Tony back" he said. "Well did you" Natasha asked.

"I saw Clint and Tony kissing" Steve spoke softly. Bruce stared at him dumbfounded, Arianna gave him a blank stare, and Natasha rolled her eyes. "Well Duh" The assassin spoke.

"Clint is in love with Tony" Natasha said bluntly. Bruce looked at Natasha in shock. Steve just looked down. Before Arianna could speak, the Avengers alarm went off. Natasha and Arianna looked at each other before going the living area. Steve got out of bed and followed them there. Arianna pressed a button the remote and Fury's face appeared on screen.

"Avengers, there's a problem. There is a bomb set to blow in an abandoned warehouse near the desert" Fury spoke.

"I need you guys to go there, diffuse it, and get out because if we cause a scene, the last thing we need is to cause a scene."

"Okay." "Good luck, Avengers, Fury out." The screen went blank and returned to the current show that was playing. Arianna ran toward the lab to operate everything. Natasha got dressed, Steve got dressed and Thor came out of his room. Clint also came out dressed and ready.

"Okay so I have the schematics of the bomb" Arianna told the remaining Avengers.

"There is a cybernetic link that detonates the bomb through a link in a special internet system."

"So Natasha should open the bomb and Clint, you have to aim at this area to transfer the virus that I uploaded into your arrow."

"The coordinates have been sent to the pilot." "Cool, so let's go" Steve exclaimed. Arianna suited up and followed them toward the roof and entered the Quinjet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Good luck, Avengers, Fury out." Tony listened to the transmission. He then frowned and looked up. He typed something on his StarkPhone (I don't know lol) and got out of his bed and trudged toward his bathroom. He stripped himself of that wretched hospital gown and put on his clothes and his bracelets. He looked at the time and it was almost 7:00 the next day. He opened up his door and looked out. He slowly closed his door and snuck toward the stairs. He climbed them, two at a time before getting to the roof. The Iron Man Mark VII flew toward him and connected with his bracelets. The armor clicked into place and he flew off towards the coordinates.


	10. Chapter 10: Arrival

**A/N: Well Merry Belated Christmas and Happy New Year! This was supposed to come on Christmas but I was too lazy to type so… think of this as that late Christmas gift that you get from your Aunt! LOL! So here's chapter 10 and Chapter 12 will come tomorrow!**

The Quinjet landed a few hours later and they all piled out and got into a SHIELD SUV sent for them. They drove up about 10 minutes away from the warehouse and went the rest of the way on foot. When they got to the location provided, they automatically saw the guards. "Hawkeye, Agent Bryant, take the guards down" the Captain spoke. Clint scaled up the side of a tree and hid in the branches while Arianna silently slipped by the guards and began taking them out one by one. But one of them spotted her. But before he could do anything, he got an arrow through the chest. "Finished" Arianna whispered, bow in hand. "I'm going in" Natasha whispered. She slipped through the window and onto a beam supporting the roof. "They knew we were coming, they're waiting for us" Natasha said.

"Hawkeye, go in after Natasha and you too slip through and get the bomb and diffuse it and the rest of us will take out these guards" Captain America spoke. Clint nodded and slipped through the window with Natasha and snuck toward the bomb. "Guys I'll give you a signal then you'll go in and attack" Hawkeye whispered. He pulled out a smoke arrow and aimed it at the ground. He found the perfect spot and let it fly. It hit the ground and the smoke flowed through the building. "Now" Hawkeye spoke before following Natasha toward the bomb room.

Captain America pulled his cowl down and kicked the door in. Bruce went Hulk and began to fling people through windows and walls. Arianna began to shoot her pistols at some of the guards while Steve covered her with his shield. He flung it and took out six guards while Arianna took out a few with hand to hand. She hit one with her foot connecting to his temple and clotheslined two of them. She pulled out her bow and arrow and began to shoot everyone within range. She shot a smoke arrow before knocked some out with her bow. She then felt a sharp pain in her arm. "Snipers" she growled before getting an explosive arrow and shot it at the ledge they were standing on.

"This is Hawkeye, We're at the bomb room" the com link beeped. "Good, diffuse it so we can get out of it." The Hawk walked over to the palm scanner and used one of the specialty arrows to open the door. It opened roughly before Clint walked in but before Natasha could walk in the door closed, the lights shut off, and a sedative was injected into her neck. She hit the ground and was dragged away from the scene. "Natasha" he called. No answer. "NATASHA" he called. There was a response but not the voice he wanted to hear. To him it was one of the most ear-splitting sounds ever. It was none other than his long lost older brother Barney Barton.

Clint turned around and looked Barney in the face for the first time in years. He was in a state of shock. Barney's face was twisted into an evil grin, making all the guilt from that fateful day come rushing back to Clint like a wave. Barney stepped toward him. He then whispered. "Now, you're gonna pay." He fore Clint could comprehend, he got a blade shoved in his side and a sedative in his neck. Clint was dragged out of the room by Barney. He got to double doors before putting Clint into a van.


End file.
